cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter
PEASANT CLASS Job Name: Hunter Spawn Location: 'Church/Bovinia/Main Island '''Rulers: '''The King/Queen of Bovinia and Mother Nature '''Related Content: 'Animals, Taming And Animals, Wolves You are a hunter, the nocturnal predator, murderdrunk poacher, or the tree moving in the background. Your job is to capture pets for the purpose to use them as allies or to use what they have inside of them. Either way, you will have a lot of fun exploring with this job... Just don't hunt at night. The Natural Hunter's Game '''The Set-Up As a hunter, your job is probably the easiest to play as. In short, your job is to lay traps down, drop some food over the traps, and than activate your "camouflage" ability and turn into a tree. This will work 100% of the time with non-hostile animals, where as hostile animals like wolves can not be tamed at all. Familiarize yourself with this set-up... * - Your useless trusty spear. Even though empty hand melee will still kill an animal in one strike for you, why not kill it with a spear? You are probably wondering if these do good while fighting a wolf, well they don't. If you are going to use this, might as well use another weapon alongside it before you get KO'd. * - The reason why your class is so special! You spawn with 3 traps in your inventory, when double clicked they can be laid on the ground. When animals cross over these, SNAP, they break their leg. Make sure you have food in your inventory before confronting them, if you feed them something other than food than they will graze and flee from you. * - Your skills are what make you special as well! This skill exists in the "skill" tab, and can only be activated by clicking on the verb or setting a macro (not recommended). Once activated it will turn you into a tree, animals won't be able to detect your presence... even if you move! However zombies, wolves, golems, and generally hostile mobs will... because they can smell you! When you are a zombie either by necromancer or infection, this skill won't work because even non-hostile animals can smell you. The Prey The Weaker Prey Noting that these animals can be captured by building small traps from wood. Happy hunting. "You've activated my trap card!" The job is not rocket science, it is a very simple task to catch an animal. # Double-click on your trap. # Drop food over your trap. # Activate Camouflage # Wait for an animal to step on trap. # If no animal comes near you, than pick up your remains and leave. Alright, so the animal has stepped on your trap. Congratulations! Make sure you have picked up food along the lines, THAN go click on the animal to feed it. Otherwise it will graze you, eat everything you have and than fleeing. An easier method, is to walk around the forest in camouflage. Most animals won't be even wandering and will stay isolated until a wolf or a human comes by. Drop the trap, drop the food over it, and watch as it falls into the trap. You also can kill animals with your bare hands in camo, go figure. Remember, a laid trap looks like Camouflage also varies between seasons, during Summer/Spring it may be green, during Autumn it may be orange, during Winter you will have no leaves. Example of Camo during Autumn: How to train a Dragon Sheep Nice work! You caught a wild pokemon animal, fed it, and now it likes you. Where do we go from here? Click on your animal now, the following window should come up. # The name of your pet By default it will be the associated race, you can always change it. # A little picture of what your pet looks like, in case you haven't realized already. # The Health and Hunger of your animal. This has been a new input to the game, I do not think it is complete yet. Soon enough you will have to feed your animals. # Mounting an animal enables you to ride it. Note that weaker prey will have a perch ability which makes your pet jump on your head. # Follow makes your pet follow you around, if you didn't understand. # Stay enables your animal to stay stationary, it is quite cruel to leave it stationary for long periods of time. # Mate enables our animal to find a suitable mate, run over, and make love. Considering animals do not have genders, those who impregnate other types of their species can also be impregnated. No cross-breeding. # It changes the name of your animal to anything, remember you might be deemed a creep if you are mounting an animal called "Daddy's Little Girl". # This allows you to change the owners to someone else. You cannot do this while mounting. Sometimes it will not work, so you will have to mount & dismount the animal before switching owners. # The dreadful end to a sacred bond between our lovable animal. In short we grab them by their head in comfort, immediately in a swift action we snap the neck of our beloved and take their remains. "To go to sleep, I count antlers" So, after capturing a large amount of animals it'd be a good idea to isolate them in a safe home or to toss them into a cart. By doing this you can create a chest under them, command them to stay put, and than close the chest on them, pull the chest into the cart. Viola! Another method is simply either lifting them on your head or mounting the animal, than entering the cart and dismounting. So, you've done a great job at catching animals, gave the citizens what they want, given Royalty what they want. Hopefully you've given yourself what you want. Where to next? Do remember, that Cow RP is a big world full of adventure. Don't sit around in Bovinia waiting for something interesting to happen, build a boat/ship and set sail into the open seas for animals! There is Metagame Island, full of dogs which people tend to metagame the existence of. There is mushroom island, which I do not recommend going alone unless you are planning on dying. There is a templa- oh, we aren't allowed to talk about that here? Oh well. Happy Hunting! Additional Tips * Do not try hunting wolves, they are untamable, they will KO you. That is all. * Dual-Hunting Spears are strong, however you will need to either persuade or steal one off another Hunter * Do not try using a trap on mushroom men, just don't. * Wool + Wool = Cloth. Cloth + Cloth = Rope. Rope + Rope = Shackles. * Make sure to double check on your trap to make sure it is laid down before an animal skips over it * Never hunt at night, wolves usually hunt you at night. Wolves encounter can make you lose 3 minutes for a fatal mistake. * 'Wolves can smell you past your camouflage. You will be boned if you encounter them. Drop meat to distract them. ' * Need a quick get away? Make a mask, name it "tree". Equip it on when you mess with the wrong guy, dash into the forest, activate camo. They won't be able to metagame by dragging their mouse around, every tree will be called "tree".